私はあきらめる
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: 3 girls. 3 boys. Each boy broke a girl's heart. Around 5 years later, they meet again. The boys moved on. The girls didn't. One simple question can change all that. "...Are you gonna stay tonight?" "I want you back!" "I will always love you..."


**I have been reading a lot of song-fics lately, so this popped into my head like, "write me...write me!" Sooo, here it is!**

* * *

_ リーフのハートブレイク (Leaf's heartbreak)_

_Today was the day me and Gary are having our first picnic as boyfriend and girlfriend! He told me to be under the tree where I first confessed to him, at 12:00 p.m. He was running a little late, but knowing him, he's always late. I decided to go for a walk until Gary came. So I walked around the whole park, admiring the flowers and how much fun the kids were having. By the time I got back to the tree, it was 12:55 and he still wasn't here. I sighed, and decided to get some fruit for the picnic, so I walked to the store and bought a lot of fruit. By the time I stepped out of my car and got back to the tree, it was 1:34 and he still isn't here. I decided to call him. He didn't answer, so I got suspicious, because he ALWAYS answered my calls, even at mid-night. I walked to Jamba Juice and saw Dallas (my OC) there at the counter serving drinks._

_"Hey, Dallas? Have you seen Gary around here lately? Like, anytime today?" I asked him._

_"Y-yeah." He managed to stutter out._

_"Really?! Where?!" I asked him. "Wait, was he with somebody?" _

_"Yeah. H-he was with the head of the cheerleading squad, Cassandra." He says, pointing to around the corner. "They went that way! They looked like they were making out!"_

_"Thanks!" I say to Dallas then run around the corner._

_I see Gary with Cassandra, MAKING OUT and Gary was unbuttoning her shirt._

_"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING, GARY OAK?!" I yell at him._

_"Huh? Leaf?! This isn't what it looks like!" Gary says, turning to me._

_"Yeah, SURE! YOU MAKING OUT AND UNBUTTONING HER SHIRT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANYTHING! YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER CHEAT, OAK! NEVER, NEVER AGAIN AM I GOING TO TRUST A JACK-ASS LIKE YOU, GARY OAK! , WE ARE THROUGH!" I said as I ran off the opposite way._

_"No! Leaf! Come back!" Gary calls after me, but having the nerve not to run after me._

_"I SAID WE ARE THROUGH, OAK! WHAT DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT THROUGH?!" I yell at him, tears flowing like waterworks down my cheeks._

_"No! Leaf!" Gary called one last time after me._

_"Never...never again..." I whispered to myself repeatedly._

* * *

_ セレナ失恋 (Serena's heartbreak)_

_Today, Ash promised me we would go shopping! By everyone there knowing him, it got kind of hard to shop with him, because everyone wanted his autograph. There was one girl that annoyed me, though. Her name was Iris._

_"Ash! It's so great to see you!" A purple haired girl called after MY boyfriend._

_"Huh? Oh hey, Iris!" He said as he turned to see her._

_They hugged, but while Ash's back was turned to me, Iris smirked._

_"So, Ash, how long have you two KNOWN each other?!" I asked. When I said known, I kicked Iris in the shin._

_"Um, two years I think." He said, tapping his chin._

_"Well, we've known each other since we were five!" I said, turning to Iris._

_"Wow, what a long time!" Iris said, with a ticked mark on her forehead._

_"Yeah! A long time!" I said, also with a ticked mark on my head._

_"Soooooooo, Ash..." Iris said as she stepped around me and clung to Ash's arm. "Do you wanna chat? Like, in private?" _

_"Yeah, sure. Come on, Serena." He said._

_"In private, Ash you idiot! That means just the two of us!" Iris yelled._

_"Oh, oh yeah! See you later, Serena!" Ash waved to me as he and Iris walked off._

_"But, Ash...this is our day..." I said, barely audible._

_Just to make sure, I secretly followed them._

_"Ok. What did you want to say to me, Ash?" Iris asked him._

_"Iris...I like you. Not like as a friend...more than that." He said._

_"Really?! I like you too!" Iris said as they kissed._

_"Ash, you two-timing jack-ass! How could you?!" I yelled at him as I stepped out of my hiding spot._

_"No, Serena! This isn't what it looks like!" He said._

_"Oh, how so? You know what? Just forget it. Forget everything we had, Ash Ketchum! Go die in a hole!" I said as I stomped off._

* * *

_メイズ失恋 (Mays heartbreak)_

_As usual, I was taking a walk around the neighborhood. Ever since Drew left for Sinnoh for the contests, he never called. He might just be busy, though._

_"I might as well call him." I think. "I mean, what's the harm?"_

_Ring! Ring!_

_"Hello?" I reminded voice asks on the other end._

_"I'm sorry, may i ask you who you are?" I ask._

_"Me? I'm Flare, and may I ask who you are?" She says._

_"I'm May. Now listen, where is Drew?" I ask._

_"Drew? Drew! Someone wants to talk to you!" Flare calls to Drew._

_"Toss me the phone." Drew says. "Hello? Oh, another fan girl, yeah? Well my meet and greet and make out seasons are all books out for the day."_

_"Excuse me?! Meet and greet and make out seasons?! Drew Hayden, can't you tell your girlfriends voice when you hear it?! So that's what you've been doing!" I yell into the phone._

_"Wha- M-May?! Look, May, let me explain-" he cuts himself off. "Maybe we still are...?"_

_"Explain?! EXPLAIN?! How about you explain everything that's been going on behind my back while your in freaking Sinnoh! I knew I should've come with you! I knew should've not had Jake and Stacy, Drew Hayden, I know it! Maybe I shouldn't have been a TEENAGE MOM for you! Go to Hell, Bitch! Bye!" I yell as I snap my phone shut._

_I sigh and run inside. Jake and Stacy were crying in really hard._

_"Aw, babies, tell mommy what's wrong!" I say, cuddling with them._

_"W-we heard what you said mommy. Maybe we shouldn't have been born! We just ruin you and daddy, over and over again..." Stacy starts sobbing like crazy._

_"No, no! It's not your guys' fault! It's...it's..." I feel tears start to come to my eyes._

_Jake wipes my tears away and finishes my sentence for me. "Daddy's fault."_

_"Mommy, can I speak to daddy? You know, to say goodbye cuz I never ever wanna see him again!" Stacy says._

_"Sure, Stace! Here, just tap this and press that button." I point to the buttons as she pushes them and the phone starts ringing. Stacy puts the phone on speaker._

_"H-hello? May! Yes! Let's talk!" Drew says on the other line._

_"Daddy!" Jake and Stacy yell at the same time._

_"Kids! How are you?!" Drew says, clearly pretending like what happened just a few minutes before never happened._

_"We have never felt so worse in our life." Stacy says._

_"Yeah, it hurts bad, daddy!" Jake cries._

_"...What?" Drew is starting to get choked up. Perfect._

_"You cheated on mommy!" Jake yells._

_"What?! May Hayden, did you tell them to call me?!" Drew panicks._

"No. I told them what happened and they chose to on their own. And, by the way, my name isn't May Hayden any more, goodbye, Drew! Kids, say goodbye to ex-daddy!" I say.

"Goodbye forever, ex-daddy!" The kids say in unison.

"May, you can't have full custody of them! I won't let you!" Drew cries.

"Why? I have evidence." I say smugly.

"What evidence?" Drew asks.

"I recorded both calls!" I say triumphantly.

"What, no! Ma-" Stacy presses end.

"Good job, you guys! Now, since you guys did sooooooooooo good, let's go get ice cream!" I yell, fist-pumping.

"Yeah!" They cry in unison.

I tried my best to look happy. On the inside, it was like a grenade blew up inside me.

* * *

**Sowwy, Dawny-poo! I just didn't want you in this one! Sowwy! Personally, I think I did best on Mays heartbreak. Tell me what you think! ^·^**


End file.
